Jasper and the Hamster
by Esme's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Bella wants a furry friend. What happens when she & Jasper go to the pet store? One shot. Rated for mild hamster mauling


**(A/N)This is a one-shot I thought of while I was at the pet store today. I hope that everyone enjoys it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Jasper and the Hamster

The day started ordinarily enough. Bella was spending the day with her favorite family ever, the Cullens. She had decided to move with them shortly after her wedding and they were starting to pack for the move because the wedding was in a few days.

Bella was completely content to live with the Cullens, but felt a little out of place being the only one with a heartbeat- even temporarily. She wanted a pet. She knew that it was a bad idea; after all she lives with vampires that _eat_ animals. It couldn't hurt to ask though, right?

"I think I want to go to the pet store. Who wants to go with me?" After Bella asked, everyone promptly fled the room. Well, almost everyone.

"Oh Jasper, I'm so glad you want to come with me!" Bella exclaimed as she reached for Jasper's arm, "This is going to be so much fun! We don't spend nearly enough time together."

Jasper groaned and looked into the kitchen as they passed. He looked to his wife for support, but Alice was too busy rolling with silent laughter on the floor to be of much assistance.

Bella climbed in the driver's side of her truck as Jasper strapped himself into the passenger's seat. As they headed into town, he could tell it was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Later at the pet store_

Barking, meowing and noises and smells of all varieties greeted the two as they entered the shop. Every conceivable domestic animal was there and, of course, Bella had to stop and look at each one.

"Aww, how cute! Jasper don't you think it's absolutely adorable?" Bella asked holding up a small kitten.

"If I say yes, can we leave?"

"Jasper, I'm offended. I just asked for your opinion."

"I'm sorry Bella," and he truly was as he felt the wave of sadness coming from her, "I wish you'd just pick one though."

Bella accepted his apology and they continued through the store. They walked past dogs, fish, birds, and various reptiles and amphibians before they reached the last section of the store. It was the section that contained all of the "pocket pets". Bella noticed the hamsters and went over to admire them leaving Jasper standing behind her plotting.

"Can I help you with anything Miss?" asked the ever polite salesperson that had been trailing behind them since their entrance.

"Actually, yes. I'd like to buy that hamster." she replied, pointing to the animal in question.

"Okay then. I'll hand this to your friend and go find you a cage. How does that sound?" Bella nodded her agreement and the salesperson walked into an adjoining room.

Jasper was holding the frail creature and trying not to laugh. He hoped that Edward wouldn't be too mad at him for what he was about to do. He slowly raised the pet as if to kiss it, but with his teeth bared.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, if you don't put that hamster down I swear I'll kill you." Bella hissed, just low enough for only him to catch.

"Who, me? Harm a hamster? Bella, you must be joking."

Just then the salesperson returned with the promised cage. Jasper moved to stand behind him and every time Bella was looking in his direction, he'd lift the hamster to his lips and act like he was going to bite it. Bella was glaring at him after only a few minutes, and he could sense her anger.

Once Bella had gathered the items necessary for the proper care of her new friend, they headed towards the checkout. She placed all of her purchases on the counter and looked for her hamster. Jasper wasn't holding it.

"What have you done with Fluffy?"

"Oh, so you've named it now?"

"Yes, and if I don't get Fluffy back I'll tell Esme what you did to him."

"_I _don't have it." Bella glared at him venomously after his last statement. After a few minutes of staring, Jasper couldn't hold back his laughter anymore, and pulled Fluffy out of his pocket and handed the unharmed hamster to Bella.

"What? He _is_a pocket pet."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. I hope that you don't think that the characters are _too_ OOC. I'd appreciate reviews, so press the purple button.**


End file.
